


Little One

by lockewrites



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Rafael is a busy man, you understand that. This doesn't necessarily mean you're always pleased with his late nights at the office, especially when there's news to be told.





	Little One

The sickness started a week earlier but you’d thought nothing of it. The flu had been going around recently and you felt that perhaps you’d picked up some of the symptoms. Rafael was worried when you weren’t getting any better, no matter what medicines you’d tried taking. The doctor shot down your flu idea instead opting for a series of tests. The reason she said, was that you might be pregnant.

Pregnant. The word permeated your thoughts from that day on. You lied to Rafael when he asked you what the doctor said, not that you were worried about his reaction, but that you wanted the doctors confirmation. The two of you had discussed the topic of children before, agreeing that you wanted to wait a bit before having them. You’d only been married for six months, not that it mattered but you both felt that it was too soon. At least for the two of you.

The doctor called around three, luckily it was your day off otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to focus after the results. Positive. All the tests said the same thing, you were pregnant, just about four weeks. Immediately you texted Rafael to find out when he’d be able to get home. His reply was that if everything went well in court he’d be home early, possibly five. 

At five, you texted him again, wanting to see if he was leaving or not. His response came a few minutes later. He was finishing up paper work, home in around 30 minutes. But he wasn’t and so you called. And texted. He wasn’t responding which worried you but you also knew that he would still be at work. He made sure to always let you know when he was leaving so that you knew not to worry if you heard someone at the door.

By know you were getting angry, it wasn’t everyday you found out you were pregnant. It was nine now, Rafael still wasn’t answering his phone. Carmen would have already left the office so you couldn’t ask her to check on Rafael. Instead you called a cab and made your way down to see him. Maybe you were being irrational but he had said he’d be home around five.

He was sitting at his desk, pen in hand, marking up paperwork when you entered. Watching him for a few minutes you called his name. His head shot up to look at you in the doorway.

“Cariño, what are you doing here”

“It’s late. You said you would be home hours ago”

“I’m sorry, but the paperwork”

“Look Rafi, I understand the paperwork but I was calling and texting you and since you decided to not answer my calls or texts I decided to come tell you that I'm pregnant and you're sleeping on the couch”

With that you walked out of the building and back to the cab you arrived in. You could here Rafael calling after you and as the car pulled away you saw him looking forlorn on the sidewalk. It pained you to leave him there but the anger you felt was to great. It should have been happiness.

By the time you had arrived at home, you were less angry and more tired. Laying in bed it was only around twenty minutes before Rafael stepped in the front door. His footsteps got louder as he entered your shared bedroom. Turning on your side away from him you ignored him as he began getting changed into his pajamas. Even when he slipped into bed beside you, you were silent.

“I’m sorry Cariño, and I deserve the silent treatment.”

That broke you because he didn’t deserve it. You turned over

“No I’m sorry Rafi. I’m just being childish”

“You’ve every right to be. I should have even home when I said so. I should have been here so we could celebrate, together. You’re pregnant. We’re going to be parents.”

“We are Rafi. And we can celebrate tomorrow, for now I’m tired”

He chuckled, pulling you into his chest and placing a kiss to your temple and a hand on your stomach,

“Goodnight Cariño, and goodnight little one. See you in nine months.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
